Sourd
by eric clutter
Summary: Spoils sur la fin du manga ! Avant de sauter de la Tour de Tokyo, Hizumi repense aux derniers évènements qui ont précédés sa chute.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Shirodaira Kyou et Eita Mizuno. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Autant en emporte le vent et est chantée par tous les chanteurs en faisant partie.**

_Sourd_

_Ils se parlent, mais ne s'entendent pas, se regardent, mais ne se voient pas._

Je suis venu à ta rencontre de mon plein gré, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait la personne qui était destiné à être mon bourreau.

_Moi, aucun homme n'a voulu de moi, moi, moi que mes frères montrent du doigt._

Je ne suis qu'un pantin dont la destinée est de mourir. Je ne peux plus du tout supporter ces ténèbres, je suis déjà seul... !

_Moi, tout ce qui me reste, c'est cet amour fou pour cette peste._

Tu peux me comprendre Ayumu, tu es comme moi, tu as souffert à cause du poids de ton douloureux passé. Nous ne sommes que des être artificiels ayant pour futur de mourir avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte.

_Sourd, le monde est sourd, sourd, aux cris d'amour._

Peut-on vraiment échapper à son destin ? Tu dis que c'est possible mais j'ai du mal à te croire. La seule solution qui nous reste, c'est de tuer Kiyotaka. Si tu acceptes de faire équipe avec moi, ce but ne serait plus impossible à réaliser.

_Des cœurs qui saignent, des lumières qui s'éteignent..._

Plus que quelques années à vivre... J'ai essayé de me tuer quatorze ou quinze fois mais je ne pouvais pas mourir.

_Dans les yeux des enfants, qu'ils soient noirs, qu'ils soient blancs, vraiment le monde n'entend._

Comme tu l'a si bien dit : Nous sommes... liés et contrôlés par aniki... comme les deux ailes du désespoir.

_On se juge et on s'acquitte, on se pardonne et on se quitte._

Je t'ai approché et suis devenu ton ami. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te tuer et ce depuis le tout début. Quand j'avais pointé ce couteau sous ta gorge, c'était seulement pour tester ta capacité de raisonnement et pour voir ta réaction.

_Ces deux-là sont plus forts que Dieu, mais, c'est pas ensemble qu'ils seront vieux._

Nous sommes condamnés à mourir sauf que nous disparaîtrons plus tôt que les humains normaux. Toi et moi, les clones des deux plus grandes personnes de cette Terre : Dieu et le diable. Selon les dires de Kiyotaka, le « Dieu », je serais indéniablement tué par toi Ayumu.

_Moi, je n'ai pas honte, de dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte._

J'ai passé des journées inoubliables durant ces deux semaines avec toi Ayumu. Comme je te l'avais dit peu de temps après que j'ai voulu vivre avec toi et ta sœur : « Je suis déjà mort alors jusqu'à ce que tu me tues, amusons-nous ensemble. »

_Sourd, le monde est sourd, sourd, aux cris d'amour._

Je me souviens que tu avais prétendu que : « Je suis peut-être né dans le but que l'on me dérobe des choses importantes... Mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir m'opposer à ce destin. Alors je peux juste récupérer toutes ces choses qui m'ont été volées et ne plus jamais me les faire voler à nouveau. Rien ne changera.

- … Arrête de mentir. Tu devrais avoir réalisé que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toi... si c'était aussi simple. »

C'était des paroles bien naïves mon ami.

_Des cœurs qui saignent, des lumières qui s'éteignent..._

Nous sommes nés avec des corps qui arriverons à dix-huit dix-neuf ans au mieux. Après ça, notre cœur cessera de battre.

_Dans les yeux des enfants, qu'ils soient noirs, qu'ils soient blancs, vraiment le monde n'entend._

Je tombais de plus en plus profondément dans la solitude. C'était les ténèbres absolues.

Tu m'as dit : « Tu n'es pas le seul à partager cette souffrance. »

Si tu savais combien j'étais heureux quand j'ai entendu cela.

_Il y a tellement de gens qui meurent, avant d'avoir aimé._

Tu es comme moi. Il n'y a que toi qu'y porte le même désespoir que moi. Quand j'ai réalisé cela, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher... Tu es le seul ami qui puisse comprendre ma peine.

_Il y a tellement de gens qui pleurent, et que personne ne voit pleurer._

Peu importe combien je déteste Kiyotaka... y a t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? Le tuer est l'unique alternative qui se présente à nous. Malgré tout mes arguments, tu es demeuré stoïque et as refusé mon projet de partenariat.

_Le monde est une erreur, et le monde va payer._

J'étais accablé de chagrin de ton refus, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, à nouveau, j'ai essayé de me tuer en sautant de cette tour après t'avoir quitté.

_Sourd, le monde est sourd, sourd, aux cris d'amour._

En ta compagnie, je pouvais sentir que je n'étais pas seul. Si tu es là, je peux en quelque sorte survivre dans les ténèbres. Je pense même que je n'ai plus peur de la mort avec toi.

_Des cœurs qui saignent, des lumières qui s'éteignent..._

Je veux être avec toi ou alors, tu devras me tuer. Pourquoi refuser une telle offre alors qu'en l'acceptant le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux si ton frère était éliminé ? Mais tu t'obstines à ne vouloir tuer personne. C'est stupide comme idée car on n'a pas le choix de tuer pour se débarrasser de Kiyotaka !

_Dans les yeux des enfants, qu'ils soient noirs, qu'ils soient blancs, vraiment le monde n'entend._

J'ai brisé une vitre et je me suis approché du vide, la vie n'avait plus rien à m'offrir. J'ai donc sauté du haut de la tour de Tokyo en ayant une dernière pensée pour toi Ayumu, je t'aime sincèrement même si tu refuses d'être avec moi.

_Sourd, le monde est sourd, sourd, aux cris d'amour._

C'est l'ultime solution qui s'offrait à moi, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans un monde pareil en proie à un avenir incertain.

_Des cœurs qui saignent, des lumières qui s'éteignent..._

Ma chute fut lourde tout autant que la peine que j'ai éprouvé en sachant que tu ne voulais pas faire équipe avec moi.

_Dans les yeux des enfants, qu'ils soient noirs, qu'ils soient blancs, vraiment le monde n'entend..._

A mon grand regret j'ai survécu à cet énième tentative de suicide. Les regards des gens présents aux alentours se sont posés sur moi, oui j'étais bien vivant !

_Rien ! Rien !_

Ayumu... mon plus grand souhait est un futur avec toi.


End file.
